Out of My Mind, Come Back Later
by Winter Cocoa
Summary: Disaaat liquid dengan efek memabukan itu sudah tersentuh indra pengecap Armin dan Eren, Rivaille dan Jean mulai berpikir dan mempertimbangkan kembali bahwa Eren dan Armin mungkin tidak 'se-jinak' yang mereka bayangkan hingga saat ini. Drunk!AruxJean and Drunk!ErexRiva


**Out of My Mind, Come Back Later**

.

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Pairings: AruJan and EreRi (Yes! In that order)

Disclaimer: Walaupun sudah saya tawarin doujinshi RiEre R-18, Isayama-sensei nggak mau ngasih hak cipta Singeki no Kyojin ke saya..

Rating: Masih T kok.. _maybe_? #plak

Warnings: BoyxBoy, Drunken uke turned seme!

.

.

**Note:**

(1) _Riesling Wine_: Salah satu minuman beralkohol khas Jerman yang memiliki aroma manis yang berasal dari daerah _Rhine_ di Jerman. Walaupun biasa disajikan _sweet_, tapi cukup popular juga disajikan _dry _dan _semi sweet. _

.

* * *

Jean sudah tidak ingat lagi darimana semua hal absurd ini bermula. Otaknya yang kini mengalami panik luar biasa, hanya bisa membeku melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Dia menggumamkan serapah pada Reiner dan rencana gilanya. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran para bocah tanggung yang penuh dengan gejolak hormon dan kelabilan, para pemuda angkatan 104 minus Eren yang saat itu dipanggil _Corporal ー_menyelinap bak tikus mengendus keju menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Mereka bersorak gembira ketika menemukan beberapa botol _Riesling Wine (1)_ di salah satu rak penyimpanan.

Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang cukup waras di grup itu, Armin berusaha mencegah tindakan autis kawan-kawannya. Namun bukannya menurut, mereka justru melambaikan tangan di depan wajah sambil mendengus.

"Oh ayolah Armin, tidakkah Kau penasaran seperti apa rasanya?"

Celoteh Connie ditanggapi dengan anggukan serempak anggota lainnya. Sungguh Armin tidak pernah sebegitu inginnya memutar matanya dengan jengah atas tingkah kawannya.

Walau akhirnya ia juga dipaksa menegak minuman beraroma manis memabukkan itu oleh yang lain.

Setelah beberapa botol alkohol, para pemuda yang merasa puas beringsut keluar dari gudang dengan langkah limbung macam bayi rusa yang mulai membuka mata.

Jean menatap Armin simpati. Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu tampak menggerjap, berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Jean menghela nafas, dan dengan kesadaran yang masih cukup prima memapah pemuda bersurai keemasan itu ke kamar Armin.

Heiー ia tidak bisa disebut keturunan Perancis kalau tidak bisa menangani beberapa botol alkohol kan?

Ia kembali menghela nafas, kali ini dengan kelegaan setelah berhasil membaringakan Armin di tempat tidurnya. Hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, langkahnya tertahan saat jemari mungil melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Detik berikutnya, ia melihat langit-langit kamar yang bercat kuning gading. Ekor matanya melirik ke sudut ruangan. Buku-buku tebal bersampul _hard cover_, beberapa kaus dan pigura foto entah sejak kapan terpelanting dan teronggok tak berguna di pojok kamar ukuran 3 kali 3 itu.

Atensi-nya kembali teralihkan pada sosok lain di ruangan itu, ketika tubuh kecil Armin kini menduduki pinggangnya dan memerangkapnya sempurna. Senyum teduh yang biasa terlukis di wajah manis dan _innocent_ itupun absen, digantikan sebuah seringai menghiasi bibir merah menggoda.

Wajah memerah seperti tomat ranum, Jean meneguk ludahnya. Sungguh.. entah Jean harus merutuk atau bersyukur atas _display _sensualdi depan matanya.

"_Avez-vous peur, Jean_?" (Are you afraid, Jean?)

Jean tidak pernah berfikir bahwa bahasa ibunya bisa terdengar begitu seduktif di indra pendengarannya. Suara itu mendesah perlahan, menggelitik membran telinganya sebelum organ yang hangat dan basah memulas daun telinganya meninggalkan segaris jejak basah.

Nalarnya hampir melayang ketika lidah itu mulai bermain di jejang lehernya, membuatnya melengguh tertahan. Seharusnya ia yang berada di puncak dominasi, bukannya memohon mengharap afeksi.

_"Let's begin shall we?_"

Ahー persetan dengan itu semua, sekali-sekali begini juga tak apa kan?

* * *

.

.

**Out of My Mind, Come Back Later**

.

.

* * *

"Eren Jaeger, apa maksud semua ini?"

Sang pria ber-_iris_ kelabu mendesis penuh intimidasi. Kakinya sudah gatal untuk menempatkan sol sepatunya di wajah pemuda berambut kecoklatan didepannya.

Jika kau bertanya mengapa situasinya jadi seperti ini, jawabannya hanya satu.

Hanji Zoe.

Ilmuan gila itu memang suka sekali berbuat hal diluar batas kewajaran. Mencampur makanan Eren dengan ramuan yangー_only God and him/her knows_ misalnya. Rivaille mulai mempertanyakan kesehatan otak manusia satu itu.

Oh.. Sungguh Rivaille bersumpah akan memutilasi Hanji dan mengumpankannya ke titan-titan kesayangannya setelah ini.

Si pemuda yang di intimidasi malah terkikik kecil sebagai reaksi. Tubuh yang hanya separuh badan kebawah terbalut garmen, itu bergeser seperdekian senti sementara tubuh atasnya kini polos tanpa sehelaipun benang menutupi kulit _tan_ terbakar matahari. Sebuah tenglengan kepala kecil dan seringai bak _hyena_ menangkap mangsanya tercetak sempurna di kedua belah bibir. Rivaille mendecak, tangannya mulai meraba-raba sebuah belati yang ia sembunyikan dibalik bantalnya.

Sebuah bentuk pertahanan kalau-kalau terjadi hal yang tak diinginkanー seperti saat ini contohnya?

Dengan keakuratan mengagumkan, ia mengarahkan belati itu tepat ke pembuluh arteri si pemuda setengah titan. Namun naas usahanya harus berakhir sia-sia saat telapak tangan yangー dengan penuh dendam harus dia akui, lebih besar darinya mengehentikan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

Terkutuklah pemuda ini dan kekuatan titannya.

Jemari itu kini menahan tangannya dengan satu tangan dan bergerak menarik _cravat_ yang melilit lehernya dengan tangan yang lain. Setelah berhasil membelenggu kuat tangan sang _Corporal,_ pemuda 15 tahun itupun merobek kemeja putihnya dengan ujung belati.

Dengan niatan ingin mempertahankan superioritasnya, Rivaille berusaha tetap memasang tampang datarnya. Namun tak ayal alis sang _Corporal_ berkerut menahan sakit, ketika ujung belati itu menggores epidermis kulitnya. Tidak cukup dalam untuk menyebabkan luka serius memang, namun cukup untuk merobek lapisan luar dan mengeluarkan darah.

Senyum Eren terkembang penuh ekstasi saat melihat cairan metalik sewarna mawar mulai merekah indah di kulit pucat sang superior.

_"_Warna yang indah sekali. Nah, _Corporal_ aku ingin mendengar suaramu.."

_Oh Hell_.. Kenapa jiwa S bocah satu ini mulai muncul pada saat seperti ini?

Jemari langsing itu menelusuri permukaan kulitnya, mengapresiasi seni yang baru saja ia ukir ke atasnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Rivaille harus merelakan raut _stoic_ dan tembok pertahannya perlahan runtuh ketika Eren mendekatkan wajahnya. Lidah sang pemuda lebih muda terjulur dan mulai menjilati pundaknya. Menjilat, menyesap, menggigit dan bergerak memutar macam para karnivora menandai wilayah buruannya.

Dansa erotis yang tidak seharusnya dengan lihai ditarikan bocah 15 tahun tanpa pengalaman ini, tidak seharusnya membuatnya hilang kendali.

Catatan mental Rivaille yang kini sangat lekat dengan hati:

Jangan pernah membiarkan seorang Eren Jaeger dekat-dekat dengan Hanji Zoe.

.

.

**A/N:**

Dan benda inipun tamat dengan tidak elitnya. Tehehe~ #disambit

!Hola! Para penghuni fandom Shingeki no Kyojin, Winter Cocoa disini. Author yang biasanya pindah-pindah fandom kaya kutu loncat, akhirnya kesampaian bikin fanfic di sini. Benda ini hasil gegalauan saya karena ditinggal keluarga mudik ke luar kota, dan juga bentuk simpati saya sama Armin dan Eren yang di-uke-in melulu. Makanya saya bikin mereka.. 'sedikit' buas. #ketawa nista

Saya juga ingin mengucapkan Selamat lebaran bagi yang merayakan!

_To iu wake de_, ada yang berkenan meninggalkan review?

.

- Cocoa-


End file.
